Janusz Kamiński
Janusz Zygmunt Kamiński is a Polish cinematographer and film director, who started his career in the United States. He rose to fame in the 1990s with Schindler's List (1993). He has established a partnership with Steven Spielberg, working as a cinematographer on his movies since 1993. He won the Academy Award for Best Cinematography for his work on two non-Disney movies: Schindler's List and Saving Private Ryan (1998). In recent years, Kamiński has also moved into the field of directing. Kamiński making a cinematography to many Disney productions. Cinematography * ''War Horse'' * ''Lincoln'' * ''Bridge of Spies'' * ''The BFG'' * ''The Adventures of Huck Finn'' * ''Tall Tale'' * The Call of the Wild '' Awards * Academy Award for Best Cinematography for: ** ''Schindler's List (1993) ** Saving Private Ryan (1998) * Independent Spirit Award for Best Cinematography The Diving Bell and the Butterfly (2008) * Franklin J. Schaffner Alumni Medal (2010) * BAFTA Film Award for Best Cinematography for Schindler's List * Awards Circuit Community Awards (ACCA) for Best Cinematography for Schindler's List * BSFC Award for Best Cinematography for ** Schindler's List (1993) ** Saving Private Ryan (1998) ** Le scaphandre et le papillon (2007) * British Society of Cinematographers: Best Cinematography Award for Schindler's List * Critics Choice Award for Best Cinematography for ''War Horse'' * Camerimage: ** Atlas Award (2002) ** Golden Frog for Main Competition for Le scaphandre et le papillon * Vulcain Prize for the Technical Artist for Le scaphandre et le papillon * CFCA Award for Best Cinematography for Schindler's List * DFWFC Award (won) for Best Cinematography for: ** Schindler's List (1993) ** Saving Private Ryan (1998) * DFWFC Award (2nd place) for Best Cinematography for: ** Le scaphandre et le papillon ** ''War Horse'' * FFCC Award for Best Cinematography for Saving Private Ryan * Hollywood Film Award (Cinematographer of the Year for ''Bridge of Spies'' & Outstanding Achievement in Cinematography) * ICS Award (2nd place) for Best Cinematography for Le scaphandre et le papillon * IOFCP Award for Best Cinematography for ''Lincoln'' (2012) * LAFCA Award for Best Cinematography for: ** Schindler's List (1993) ** Saving Private Ryan (1998) ** Le scaphandre et le papillon (2007) * NSFC Award: ** Won for Best Cinematography for Schindler's List ** 2nd place for Best Cinematography for: Saving Private Ryan (1998) & Le scaphandre et le papillon (2007) * NYFCC Award for Best Cinematography for Schindler's List * NTFCA Award for Best Cinematography for ''War Horse'' (2011) * OFTA Film Award for Best Cinematography for Saving Private Ryan (1998) * OFCS Award for Best Cinematography for Saving Private Ryan (1998) * Da Vinci's Cinematographer Award in Palm Springs International (2000) * Satellite Award for Best Cinematography for: ** Le scaphandre et le papillon (2007) ** ''War Horse'' (2011) * Golden Satellite Award for Best Cinematography for Amistad (1997) * SLFCA Award (2nd place) for Best Cinematography for ''War Horse'' (2011) * Stockholm Film Festival Award for Best Cinematography for Le scaphandre et le papillon (2007) Category:People Category:Males Category:1950s births Category:Directors Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:The BFG Category:The Adventures of Huck Finn Category:Tall Tale Category:Polish people Category:Cinematographers Category:Fox Category:European people